You'll Never Know
by jazziecartoonlover
Summary: It’s time for one little crush to take it’s big step. Cindy faces her fears and lets herself known. How will her ememy respond? What happens when feelings aren’t returned?
1. Chapter 1

You'll Never Know

Summary: It's time for one little crush to take it's big step. Cindy faces her fears and lets herself known. How will her enemy respond? What happens when feelings aren't returned?

Well, this is my first story. I hope that you like. I'm not going to beg for reviews or attention I just ask that if you have an idea or if you don't like that you let me know. I want to create a story that will please the many JN fans.

This is just a basic intro on what they look like and differences on them from 9 to 15. And thanks for checking out my story.

At the age of 15, James Isaac Neutron and his friends have changed plenty. Sheen is no longer obsessed with Ultra Lord, but has moved to slightly obsessed. He only collects the action figures and occasionally the trading cards. Sheen no longer wears his Ultra Lord shirt but favors long baggy black pants with a forest green shirt. His hair has stayed the same and so has his brain capacity. Sheen is not built in any way, but has a teenage look.

Libby, still in love with her music and a best friend of Cindy. She has dyed her hair crayon brown with small honey highlights and still dresses with an attitude. Large silver hooped earrings are something she loves. (Just gold and silver in general) She normally wears a light pink or purple shirt with a black sweatshirt top. Custom-made jeans with cute belts and brown boots cover her well. She has a simple figure with carefully set hips.

Carl, a less heavy fellow who cares about lamas and still is with all of the lama clubs in Retroville. (Which he owns) He still wears his glasses but they are a bit smaller and look a lot simpler on him. He still wears vertical lined shirts but has moved to wearing jeans. His hair is simply curly and falls to his eyebrows. He's still afraid but very strong and sweet.

Cindy, a still a fast paced, but-whoppin' girl who has a mouth a little too fast for her own good. Her hair still the prettiest of blonde but instead of a large swoop of hair in front of her forehead, she has placed a few small strands and dyed them a pale blonde. The rest of her hair is waved down to her shoulders since it was cut. Sassy clothing is favored in her eyes. Anything simple but cool is what she wears. Her normal attire is a white shirt with embroidery designs, denim capris with some funky tennis shoes. Once again another simple figure that shows that she's a teenager.

Jimmy... is the same old genius who invents and destroys and saves and destroys again. He no longer has a big ice cream topped hairstyle anymore, but has his hair swirled in front with the rest fairly short. Jimmy, being a simple boy wears nothing but his normal blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt with a white collar. The Jimmy logo has been placed on his shoes instead of his shirt. (Since I had to change him up some how!.') But the 5 stay faithful and cool through school and hangout regularly...Now that you have a gist on what they look like let's get on with the story!

We find 2 of our famous girls at the Candy Bar. Sam has gotten old and has hired a few other teenagers to work there. The place is not as famous, but is fun to hang out at. Cindy and Libby sit quietly at the tables waiting for a special someone and his buddies.

"Cindy, is there a problem?"

"No"

"Then why are you moving around like ya got ants in your pants?" Libby places her hands on her hips and gives her a raised eyebrow. Cindy shifts her view to her old time friend. Her tense greens loosen but quickly dart catching afire. "Cindy, what is it?" The better question is who is that?" Cindy slurps her shake and jumps off her seat with her shake. Libby shrugs, picks up her shake and walks over to her. "You mean Betty Quinlyn or the 3 week old Girl's Hipster magazine she's carrying" Cindy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Why does Betty have to ruin all my fun?" Cindy makes her way back to her seat while Libby pulls her eyes to the trailing fellow behind her. She quickly pulls a grin to her face "Is it Jimmy with her that ruins your fun or Betty alone?" "Take a wild guess" Cindy trudged off to her seat and thumped down, bruising her butt. All that is heard is a faint "ow". Libby couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Cindy obviously wasn't amused. Betty had been hanging around Jimmy for a while and this was bugging Cindy to no end. Libby knew this. Although she had been her friend for the longest she never understood the sparks and fires between Cindy and Jimmy. "Why can't you be happy for Jimmy?"

"Excuse me? You want to roll that by me again? I have been perfectly fine until Jimmy had to go crushing on Betty... now"

"**_Now_** you're jealous because you see Jimmy smiling and laughing with a girl that isn't you. You wish that Jimmy would pay that much attention to you and actually **_enjoy_** it"

Libby cut her off, but a slip in Cindy's shoulders shown that she had answered correctly. "It's not that Libby! And you know it!" This time Cindy was a bit louder and got a few heads turning. Libby simply stood with her height and sat down with her shake. Her eyes signaled that Jimmy was comming so it was time to wrap it up.

Cindy turned her face to the approaching Jimmy. "Hey Cindy, what's up!" Jimmy flashed his smile and his blue eyes brightened. Cindy looked slowly at them but heaved a sigh and turned her head. Jimmy just stared confused. Libby sensesed this and rised quickly.

"Hey Jimmy how are you? Cindy, Jimmy is here. Mind saying a few words?" Cindy slowly swiveled the chair and stood facing Jimmy at his height.

"hi...jimmy..." Cindy grabbed her coat and walked out of the Candy Bar. "Umm...am I missing something or did I horribly offend Cindy...again?" Jimmy faced Libby for an answer. Libby just looked at Jimmy with the apologetic eyes she could, grabbed her purse and walked out as well. Jimmy stood dumbfounded and sat their seats. Libby stormed out and steamed with anger. But soon bumped(and knocked down) a familiar face...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of my first chapter, I don't have much to say so…..I'm done!

**jazzie**


	2. Chapter 2

Libby regained herself and faced her hard but warm object she had fallen over. "Libby, my sweet cinnamon covered biscuit!" Libby sighed but smiled warmly." Hello, sheen"

Sheen stood to his feet and helped up Libby. Sheen placed her purse in her hand and looked carefully at her face. A small smile crept over him but he quickly changed his facial expression when Libby faced him and smiled. But Libby knew that a little fake smile would not fool Sheen Estevez! "Libby, is something bothering you? Where is the evil monster that has broken your spirits!" Sheen held her close faking to protect her. Libby laughed and grabbed his hands to hers. She looked hard into his eyes and stared with a warm smile. Sheen looked down at his hands sewn with hers and slightly blushed. Libby laughed and watched his softy brown's widen." It's something that me and Cindy have to work out" Libby pulled her hands away to dig in her purse. " Well if it's with Cindy, you're on your own!" Sheen laughed and looked at Libby once again. Sheen, although one not quick with the rest was a very sensitive person. But felt the most comfortable around Libby. From the beginning he really liked her but as he got older he ignored the feelings and continued to be her next best friend. Though the guys felt he should ask Libby out, he never wanted to push her for anything, so he always said he'll wait until she's ready. He never wished to hurt her and never wanted her to be hurt by anyone else. Libby placed in Sheen's hand a few dollars. "What's this?" Libby rolled her eyes playfully. "It's money! Duh?" She slapped her forehead in mock confusion. "No Libby, what's it for?" Libby pulled back to think "It's for you because you saved me from falling on the ground by becoming an excellent pillow" She leaned against him and patted his tummy. "And besides, I was supposed to treat you guys anyway" Libby pulled away and pulled her purse over her shoulders and waved as she walked away. Sheen placed the money in his pocket and waved to her. "Man, she is so SWEET!" Sheen blinked twice and faced the approaching friend of his. Carl came running down towards Sheen and half fell out. " I...finally...made...it!" Carl wheezed and panted hard. "Come along my marshmallow built friend" Sheen attempted to carry Carl, but let's just say gravity played a big part in his efforts. In the end, Carl was carrying the lesser Sheen. "So where's Libby going I thought she and Cindy were to meet us here?"

"I thought so too, but Libby said that there was something she had to work out with Cindy. Who knows what is could have been!" Carl opened the doors to the Candy Bar and placed Sheen to the ground. "Hey, Libby gave us some money to get some candy and milkshakes. What do you want?" Sheen soon realized the mistake of his question. why did I even ask him? why! "Wait Carl! Here! You take the money and buy us something, I'll sit and wait with Jimmy"

"But what if I don't know what to get?"

"JUST GO!" Sheen pushed Carl over to the counter and walked over to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy! What's up?" Sheen sat down and propped his feet up on the table. "I'm seriously confused, I mean every time I see Cindy she either leaves or gets in some type of silly debate with me. I mean, she won't even argue with me on good topics!"

"Why don't you call her and ask her what's up?" Jimmy looked at Sheen with a disgusted face. Sheen bit his lip and pulled his eyes away from the abrupt stare. Jimmy started again. "Either that or you can just ask your girlfriend" Jimmy looked at Sheen's eyes widen and grinned. Sheen immediately put his feet down." Look, me and Libby...aren't, you know there yet okay. Besides, I don't want to rush her ya know"

"No I don't know Sheen" Jimmy just grinned all the more.

"Look Jimmy, at least I can admit to liking her instead of acting like I don't. Half of Retroville knows that you and Cindy like each other!"

"Whoa! CINDY liking ME! Take it easy Sheen, Cindy may be a very pretty girl, maybe even nice at times, but her liking me is a definite no"

"What about you liking her?" Sheen stared sternly at Jimmy. This is the point where Jimmy couldn't speak. This conversation had been had over and over and past the point of "Jimmy, do you like Cindy?" there was never an answer. It wasn't the fact that something always interrupted them (which always would happen) it was just that Jimmy would get a face that was ever confusing to Sheen and Carl. A face that would you could never understand, as if Jimmy was lost in another world. So he just sat and turned to Carl with their snacks. "Here guys, I have a Mile long Hot fudge Sundae for Sheen, A Triple Gumball power Vanilla malt for me, and a Chocolate Milkshake for Jimmy! Sorry Jim, I didn't have enough money left" Carl shrugged slightly sorry and sat next to Sheen. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Something that Jimmy never wants to admit"

Sheen slowly slanted his eyes at Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a dirty look. Sheen just grinned at him." Did Jimmy do something wrong?" Carl awaited an answer. He spooned some ice cream into his mouth and pulled his eyes back and forth from Sheen to Jimmy. Sheen and Jimmy drew closer in their staring battle. Sheen finally blinked and his staring grew stale. Jimmy couldn't stand it. His blue's slowly softened to his friends. "GAS PLANET!" Jimmy slammed his head on the table. "Is that all you can say for yourself James! You'll be hearing from my attorney." Sheen stepped over Carl to get out. He fell to the ground in the process and pushed himself back up. Jimmy lifted up his head slowly for only one eye to peek out and groaned. "Sheen you don't have an attorney!"

"That's what you think, that's what you think!" Jimmy got up, faced his friends, and then turned to make his exit. "School's tomorrow, so I'm getting my report ready." Jimmy placed his book bag on his shoulders and headed out the doors. Carl faced Sheen who was still staring." Is there something I'm missing here?"

"More than you'll ever know my friend, more than you'll ever know. Now, are you going to eat that!"?

AW, SHEEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy was still walking to his house and didn't seem too happy about it. The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping gleefully. He seemed to drag his head past each house and didn't even dare to look at Cindy's house. When arriving at his house he saw his mom dusting the lawn. She bounced over to Jimmy trying to avoid the spots that she just cleaned and dusted. "How were you day dear?" His mom had not changed much and seemed to look the same. Her hair had caught some grays and whites but it was still a luscious orange.

"It was okay, and uh that's about it..." Jimmy slowly made his way to door but then he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He swung his head around only to meet one pretty face. Jimmy's lonely blue's fell in the pocket of his eyelids and he stared dreamily. "Uh, Jimmy are ya there" the one and only Betty Quinlyn let out A sweet giggle. "Oh uh...hi Betty, what are ya doing here? Not like I'm not happy to see you, actually I'm thrilled! But...uh I mean that in a good way" Jimmy broke a smile nervously, scratched the back of his head and slumped slightly. "Well, you left so quick from the Candy Bar, I never got to invite you to my party"

"Party?" Jimmy shook his head fast. Betty Quinlyn...I mean THE Betty Quinlyn is inviting ME to a PARTY! "Yes silly, didn't I make that clear?" Betty pulled her bag to her hip and pulled out a white and blue envelope, with a red ribbon to seal it. She placed it in Jimmy's hand. "It's at 7:00, and I hope you can come, bye! Oh yeah, and you can invite all your friends, since I couldn't print up all the invites.." Betty then walked off and waved as she left. Jimmy still stood in the same spot with the envelope in hand. His eyes rolled down to the letter and he pulled it towards his chest. He ran into his house and shut the door. He zoomed up the stairs and with each step his heart banged faster and faster. He got to his room and pushed the door open. He leaped high for his bed but missed a total of 6 inches. He fell to the ground and rolled to his side in pain. "What's all that noise up there, are you okay Jimmy"

"Yeah I'm fine mom" Jimmy then looked at his hands to find no envelope. He looked around his room frantically, pushing almost everything on the floor. After he made a total wreak of his room he finally stopped out of breath. "Oh no, it's GONE!" Jimmy slapped his forehead and plopped himself on the bed. The envelope, which had fallen on his bed, flew up and draped itself right on his chest. "Oh there you are!" Jimmy once again picked it up and held it tight. He sat upright with his legs hanging on the edge of the bed and removed the red ribbon from the envelope. He pulled the paper out slowly opened it from it's hotdog fold. Inside he read: I INVITE YOU **Jimmy Neutron **TO MY SKATING RING PARTY! I WILL PROVIDE ALL THE SNACKS AND FOOD, SO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS JUST BE THERE! BRING ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ENJOY YOURSELF! THE ADDRESS IS ON THE BACK!

P.S AND DON'T WORRY PARENTS, THERE ARE PLENTY OF GUARDS AND SHAPARONS!

Jimmy immediately called Sheen and Carl.

"Hello"

"Hey Sheen, this is Jimmy"

"Hello"

"uh Sheen, I already said hello"

"Oh, I did, um I was just testing you!"

"sure you were sheen,"

"Hello"

"Hi Carl, This is Jimmy. Is everyone here?"

"Yes"

"yes"

"Good, I called because Betty Quinlyn has invited me and my best friends to her skating party"

"Wow! THE Betty Quinlyn, amazing! "

"cool, only one problem Jim, I can't skate"

"That's okay Carl, there's plenty of snacks that you can eat, so that you don't have to skate"

"But I don't even know what to wear is this a formal party or...what else, I mean, I have no idea"

"uh Jimmy this is a skating party, who dresses formally!"

"Ya got that right Sheen, Besides Betty Quinlyn would LIKE you anyway!"

"Oh, Whatever Carl! Okay, but if she complains I'm blaming it on you two"

"Please Jimmy, the only thing she might complain about is Carl eating up all the snacks"

"HEY! I just happen to be on a diet SHEEN!"

"That's right, it **just** happened that you started a diet!"

"C'mon guys, it's not that important besides I got to tell Cindy and Libby about the party"

"Oh okay, bye Jimmy, call me latter okay"

"Okay, cya Carl"

"Bye Sheen"

Jimmy hung up the phone and pulled himself on his bed to rest his head. He pulled his hair back and rolled to his side. On his dresser he saw a picture of Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl and Him at the Retroville Theme Park. Cindy and Libby had their arms pulled around their shoulders. Sheen was behind Libby making bunny ears behind her laughing. Carl was cleaning his glasses but smiling hard at the camera. Then there was him...he was near Cindy but between Carl. He had his arms crossed leaning towards Cindy. Jimmy picked up the picture and looked at himself. He frowned at the picture and threw it to his floor. He pulled himself off the bed and stared into the night sky. Stars were twinkling and dancing around his window. Unlike any normal night, the moon was positioned right in his window. He stared hard at the moon as the light from it made his blue eyes glow. He inhaled fast but exhaled slowly. He then placed his hand over his face. "I'll never know" He turned his head back to his bed and looked at his phone. He walked over to his bed and reached his hand over to get it, but his hand trembled. c'mon Jimmy you can do this! Jimmy yanked his hand over and picked up the phone and dialed. His heart hammered in his chest as beads of sweat streamed down his face. His blue eyes darted to the window. "--"

"Hello?"

"uh, hi Cindy"


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy was lying on her bed studying for the test tomorrow. Her legs were curled and her diary sat out along with a massive collection of books. Cindy had just had Libby over for dinner and had her over to help her finish her test. "There...I'm all done!" Cindy smiled brightly at all of her answers and closed her notebook. She clipped her fizzy pink pen to the side and flopped backwards on her bed. Cindy then sprawled her hands out like she was making a snow angel. She changed her view over to one of her hot pink pillows, edged with fuzzy fuzz and held it close to her heart. Cindy's room had changed very little. She still kept all of her childhood toys but instead of them laid out she had the displayed around the top of her walls. Her bed no longer had the princess-looking canopy but was more of a modern teenage look. It favored a strong pink with white and light purple with pink fuzz almost everywhere you looked. She had lots of wooden dressers and nick-knacks to even it out a bit. Her room was never junky and she always cleaned it. She soon became bored and began to think of things that she had done today. Jimmy...Candy Bar...feelings...crush...love...hate...killin' Betty Quinlyn... I got to stop this! Cindy rolled to her side, still clutching her pillow. Now she was in the fix for a mental battle Jimmy is...difficult. I can never go through with anything. I mean...He'll never understand

_You have never told him anything, you haven't even told Libby everything!_

What is there to tell?

_You like Jimmy and you just can't admit it. C'mon you have liked him ever since he moved to Retroville. Sure maybe at times he's a pain but still you like him._

So what do you want me to do? March up to Jimmy and tell him " Hi Jimmy, I have had an enormous crush on you since like, the 5th grade, do ya like me too?"

_Well that's a pretty fast start, short sweet and to the point...wanna try it?_

NO! I can't run up to him and tell him that, I can just forget it! I mean what does it matter!

_It matters to you! Cindy, we can't this one crush ruin our lives! Just ask him and if he says no get over it._

Okay 3 questions : Who said anything about telling Jimmy anything, and what if I can't get over it, and since when has there been a WE and OUR life?

_You ask too many questions! Look, sooner or later you're going to have to tell Jimmy the truth. You can't hide it forever and---_

Why can't I! I have this long!

_If you had let me finish...yeesh! The pressure is going to build up and you'll let it all out trust me, and you can't let Betty Quinlyn steal his heart! Besides Jimmy will figure it out sooner or later._

Yeah right, Jimmy wouldn't know if a girl had feelings for him ever if they gave him every sign in the book!

_Well whose fault is that?_

HEY! Watch it! And Betty is nothing to Jimmy, she is such a little prep! Jimmy is so stupid for hanging out with her. She probably makes him shop for her and carry her purse around.

_How do you know, Jimmy has been hanging around her for some time and he's been enjoying it. Why can't you be happy for him?_

Lemme guess you and Libby have met?

_We've got a meeting pending. And you know good and well she's right about Betty and Jimmy relationships affecting you. Besides I hate the little brat as well. She thinks she's all that with her "hand-sewn" clothing! Man, I hate her!_

Hey aren't you supposed to be giving me good advice? You have to have good info to all of my enemies and friends?

_I am? I just thought that I was your inner conscious helping you to make the good decisions in life. And just because I give you the self pep talks don't mean I'm not a bad girl, I do have to live with one._

Okay...I'm a bit confused on how I'm having a conversation with myself, this is a bit crazy

_Uh, you already have past crazy, but hey what else is new? I got to go! Chow!_

Cindy quickly rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Oh, it must have been a dream!" Cindy got off her bed and stretched well. Her eyes quickly caught sight of the moon in her window. She ran over and leaned on the windowsill placing her elbows on the top of the windowsill and flipped her head back slightly to move the hair from her face. "Wow, this is so beautiful!" Cindy turned around and leaned on the wall to the right of the window. Just then Cindy's phone ran. She ran and leaped into the air, doing a small flip towards her bed. She landed perfectly doing a spilt and snatched the phone from its stand. She clutched her legs and laid back down on her bed, her hair just fell right to the side of her. "Hello?"

"uh, hi Cindy" Cindy clutched the phone in her palm and panicked slightly. jimmy calling me! Here, Now? Take it easy Cindy, just breath... She took a small breath and exhaled. She pulled the phone to her ear and responded...

"Hi Jimmy, how are you?" She took in another breath slowly and calmed herself some more. But began gnawing on her nails.

"I am good, uh look... Cindy, Betty Quinlyn had invited me to her skating party and she told me to invite all of my friends. It's tomorrow after school at 7:00. so you wanna come?

"Is Betty Quinlyn going to be there?"

"uh yeah, I suppose it's her party..."

"Oh"

Silence was now set in. Cindy chewed on the last bit of nails she had. Jimmy was scratching his head hard trying to think of what to say next. Then it hit him...

"Cindy"

"Yeah" Cindy sat up now, awaiting...

"Are you---um..was there something bothering you at the Candy Bar...I mean did I do something to upset you?"

"..." Cindy was now stuck. She could either deal with this problem now or make a new one. Just take a guess on which one she chose...

"yeah..."

"so...what was it?"

"you...you...uh, didn't say hi to me?"

"Is that a question to me or were you not done?"

"why do you have to be such a know-it-all Neutron!"

"I didn't do anything, I just asked a question! See, here we go again! You're arguing over the stupidest of things with me!"

"Back that up with some evidence Neutron, I recall **you** getting smart in order to start a fight with **me**! I never started anything! Watch who you blame things on!"

"If you listed carefully **Vortex**, you would know that I just said **you're **arguing over the stupidest of things!"

"With me! You forgot with me!"

"What?"

"I remember what you said, your sentence was: _You're arguing over the stupidest of things **with me!" **_Don't you remember Einstein! This would show that you were blaming **me **for the start of this argument! It takes two to start an argument anyway Neutron!"

"But it only takes one to have a problem"

"What?...what is that suppose to mean?"

"I **mean**, what's wrong with you Cindy, you're always mad, you never want to hang out, you sit in your room all day and whenever I talk to you, it's just us fighting--"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"What! what are you talking about Cindy!"

"Look...thanks Jimmy for inviting me, I'll see you tomorrow at school. bye"

Cindy hung up the phone and plopped her face in her pillow. Two damp puddles were seen on each side of her face as only small sniffles were heard as she cried herself to sleep that night.

"Cindy! Wait, I don't under...stand" Jimmy only heard the phone click and nothing more. He threw the phone to the floor next to the picture of him and his friends. He faced the picture and to phone but only reached to turn out his light. "Like I said, I'll never know..." Jimmy laid in his bed and soon fell asleep.

Okay for the people that did not understand Jimmy and Cindy's argument. Jimmy had started off with : **Is that a question to me or were you not done?**. Though Jimmy was right with the fact that he did ask a question, the sarcastic way of responding lead Cindy to anger. Cindy felt she had to defend herself because she knew she was lying and she needed to cover it up. The only way she could avoid telling the truth was to get Jimmy into an argument. And thus he would forget. The next repine from Cindy was wood to a fire, she knew that hitting Jimmy's egotistical side would get him upset, which is why her statement: **why do you have to be such a know-it-all Neutron!** This set Jimmy in the argumentative state. So on to breaking down what Jimmy said next:

(**I didn't do anything,**)

This is wrong because whenever someone says that you started something, you aren't helping the situation by saying you didn't do anything. They will just say that you did again, thus starting a battle of who's right.

**(I just asked a question!**)

True, but he did this sarcastically, just asking for an argument.

(**You're arguing over the stupidest of things with me!**)

Two things to keep in mind, (1) "You're" are short for "You are". (2) A pronoun is a word like: he, me, she, them... etc. "You" is a pronoun as well.

To replace the pronouns with what Jimmy said here, he's technically saying:

**_Cindy_ is arguing over the stupidest of things with _Jimmy_**. Pay attention to this because this important. And also some may wonder why I didn't type: Cindy is arguing over the most stupidest things with Jimmy. Well, read it for yourself! Loll Though Cindy is the "you" in the sentence it's improper grammar it's like saying: If we were good, can we get a piece of gum? The sentence should be said like so: If we **are** good, can we get a piece of gum? If you need further help on this, get some grammar books.

Cindy's next response:

(**Back that up with some evidence Neutron, I recall you getting smart in order to cause a fight with me!**)

This is false because Cindy was wrong with the first thing she said (which was Jimmy never said hi to her at the Candy Bar), so **she** started the fight because she wanted to fight (sorry that might be confusing . '), but remember she wanted this to be undetectable to Jimmy. Since she made up the "Jimmy didn't say hi to her thing" Jimmy knew she was lying which made him say his sarcastic line. So Cindy bit back to keep the lie safe. And to replace the real answer to Jimmy's question, she started an argument to get him to forget. (Is that too much?)

(**I never started anything!)**

Once again, it's just like saying "I didn't do anything!" You're not helping!

(**Watch who you blame things on!**)

This is true because when Jimmy said **you're arguing over the stupidest of things with me! **He was infecting saying: **Cindy is arguing over the stupidest of things with Jimmy!** (But he couldn't say that because he **is** Jimmying! So you replace the noun "Jimmy" with the pronoun "me" to make sense) Once again, Cindy is leaving more and more room for an argument to thrive (but she wants this)

Jimmy comes back with:

**(If you listened carefully Vortex, you would know that I just said _you're_ arguing over the stupidest of things!**)

Right, but one thing he forgot was:

**(With me! You forgot with me!**)

Cindy was actually finishing his sentence, which was:** You're arguing over the stupidest of things _with me! _**Jimmy cut off his own sentence without knowing it; she brought this back up to show him his mistake. Of course the way she said it made Jimmy say:

(**What!**)

With Cindy saying **with me **in Jimmy's place it would make no sense to him.

Example:

You say to your friend: **I have 3 friends named Bob, Bobby and Bobbie**. Now if your friend repeats that to you, would it make sense? No, because **you **said that you had three friends not your friend. So for Cindy to say **with me, **itwould not make sense when put in Jimmy if said to him, it would be like saying: **Cindy is arguing over the stupidest of things with Cindy. (To Jimmy)**

Thus Cindy has to explain herself with:

(**I remember what you said, your sentence was: _You're arguing over the stupidest of things with me!" _Don't you remember Einstein! This would show that you were blaming me for the start of this argument!**)

So for the last sentence she said:

(**This would show that you were blaming me for the start of this argument!)**

This is true because from his statement (without the pronoun "you're") **Cindy is arguing over the stupidest of things with me.**

So if Jimmy said this (the bold letters above) to her he was saying that she is the cause of the argument! So now do you understand? IF not it's really not important, but this part of the story makes a whole lot of sense if you do. For the people that understood, I'm proud of you! This isn't rocket science; it just is a bit of grammar fun. Now on to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy is up at 7:40 and is hustling. Jimmy hits his room scanner to search for his shoes. "C'mon, where are my sneakers! Those are the only ones clean!" The screen blinks twice and shows them in the dryer. "GAS PLANET!" He leaps over his bed and grabs his brush. Jimmy brushes his hair quickly while hopping on one foot to get his socks on. (he's using one hand for brushing his hair, the other for the sock) Jimmy alternates hands and finishes his hair brushing. He runs over to the mirror and looks at his teeth. In horror they are tinted yellow. Jimmy slaps his forehead and runs to the bathroom but trips over his rug and falls on the floor. With a small carpet burn on his elbow, he groans but catches a glance at the clock from his dresser. "Leaping Leptons! It's 7:49!" Jimmy looks at his attire and groans loudly. He then realizes only has on some boxers. He hops off the floor and runs to his closet., but is pulled up by his closet hands. "Deactivate! I don't have a shirt oOOOOONNNNN AHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy then finds himself thrown across the room into his hamper. "And I'm NOT dirty clothing" He puffs a breath of air above his hair which now had soiled boxers on it. Jimmy bounces out of the hamper and dusts himself off. Jimmy takes another glance at the clock and runs to the bathroom in fear. Jimmy takes a quick glance of his face. He quickly frowns and turns to this toothbrush. Skipping his gingivitis 2,000 because he never had the time to fix it. He squeezes the tube of toothpaste but gets some on his shirt. "GAS PLANET!" Jimmy grabs his washcloth and tries to clean off the mess. Jimmy's eyes widen as the rag is his BE-GONE rag. great! now I have a big hole in my shirt! "There's no time, I got to go!" Jimmy brushes his teeth and throws the toothbrush on the floor. He then heads for his dresser. He opens the first one and shuffles though it until he finds a white tie with his red logo on it. He places it on perfectly to cover the hole and runs to his bed. He grabs some old jeans on his floor and slips and zips. Jimmy grabs his book bag and homework from his nightstand and runs for the door. "Bus arriving in 10 seconds!" Jimmy faces the clock as it ticks down. He slides down the stair rail and jumps for the door. "5...4...3" Jimmy opens the door and zoomed out. He saw the bus only two houses away when... "James Isaac Neutron! You get back here right this instant" The moment Jimmy looked away from the bus it pulled off. Jimmy boiled in anger but faced his mom in fake happiness. "Yeses...Mom" Jimmy gritted his teeth and waited for her response. "You forgot your lunch!" Jimmy lifted his hand up haltingly and grabbed the brown bag. He pulled his book bag from his shoulders and placed the food in the bag. He kneeled down and picked up his homework to place inside. He then looked up at his mom, "Mom, you know, You could have just brought it to the school, so that I wouldn't miss the bus"

"Oh but Jimmy, I could just drive you there!"

"That's okay mom, I'll just use my jet pack" Jimmy turned around and rolled his eyes. Man this sucks! Jimmy hit his jetpack button and zoomed off.

"And now class please turn to page 47...oooh but wait we have a special test today, let's see who's ready."

Ms. Fresh. The History Teacher.

The whole class groaned when they heard her say "test". Ms. Fresh was the complete opposite of Mrs. Foul. She was like and evil twin sister. She was sharp, strict, smart and extremely serious when it came to school. She always wore her long black hair down in her face with a black spider necklace and pointy black pumps. And she had HUGE black-rimmed glasses on. She was dead skinny and had no shape at all. She had heavy eyeliner around her eyes that made her look tired and evil. But when she cracked a grin you were down for the count. A total K.O. She always wore black and nothing else but black. The kids stood clear from her but somehow if one of you teachers wanted to torture you, you were sent to ...Ms. Fresh...don't be fooled by her name...

Jimmy had all his answers in his head and was ready for anything. He pulled up his book bag and grabbed his favorite pencil and began to sharpen it. While sharpening he looked around for Libby. She normally came to his history class and was never late. I wonder what's holding her up Then he tried to find Cindy.Cindy's not here either... something is seriously wrong! Jimmy leaned back to Sheen behind him and whispered as the teacher was passing the papers out. Sheen looked around aimlessly at a fly. "Hey Sheen, have you seen Libby today?" He quickly sat up and faced Jimmy as his bladder gave him a small jolt.

"No, I wonder where she is, but I have to go to the bathroom, I can check while I'm going there"

"Okay, I'll finish my test up and then get out there as well, so the teacher won't be on to us. You should be back by then."

"O.K" Sheen got up and took a hall pass and winked at the teacher. She simply rolled her eyes and looked irritated. Jimmy sat down and tried to focus on his test. OK Jimmy, you can do this! This is way too easy to not finish Jimmy scribbled down all his answers in less than 2 minutes. "DONE!" Jimmy lifted up his sheet in the air and that caught some eyes. He chuckled sheepishly and put his sheet down as the teacher came towards him. "Finished already James, Why does this not surprise me?" She snatched the sheet and bolted to her desk. "Yeesh! What a freak! Excuse me Ms Fresh, can I go to the bathroom" She pushed up her glasses with her pen and squinted her eyes at Jimmy. Jimmy knew that she was one to him. " I REALLY got to go, you know when ya gotta go...ya gotta go...heh heh heh" Jimmy wiggled in his chair as if he really had to go. "Didn't Sheen just go James?...I don't really like to have 2 children out of my classroom during a test"

"But you know how Sheen is, He takes a little more time then some, besides I have completed my test"

She narrowed her eyes harder and harder... "You may go but you have 3 minutes"

"Thank you Ms. Fresh"

"Don't thank me, thank the clock" She snapped sarcastically.

Jimmy got up from his seat and walked to the chalkboard to retrieve the hall pass when he heard screaming and arguing. He opened the door and tilted his head in curiosity as he walked, following the voices. He passed a few lockers when he saw a group of kids surrounding two teens. "CAT FIGHT... CAT FIGHT... CAT FIGHT! Then is hit Jimmy. Cindy!...Libby! He pushed everyone out the way to make a path and his fear had came true. Cindy and Libby **were** fighting. "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, BREAK... IT... UP!" Now Jimmy had to break up Cindy and Libby. Think fast Jimmy He dove for Cindy since she was tearing up Libby badly. He leaped behind her and swung his arms in front of her, bracing her arms so that she couldn't punch. She struggled hard to release herself, so he grabbed his other fist and held on tightly. "CINDY! STOP! PLEASE!" She paid no attention but instead backed up and slammed Jimmy into the lockers to the side of them. " AHH...OWWW, CINDY! STOP!" He held on harder and she just slammed him again. She pulled her leg up behind her and hit Jimmy in a very uncomfortable spot. He slipped to the ground moaning. She shook herself from his grip and glared at him. Jimmy groaned in pain but had a very stable opportunity to stop her again. He lunged for her legs and that sent Cindy to the ground. She propped herself up and gritted her teeth as she turned her face towards Jimmy. "PLEASE CINDY STOP! PLEASE!" She turned to herself to her side and swung her legs forward making Jimmy hit the lockers he had already been smashed against. Libby lunged in the air screaming wildly and landed above Cindy. Libby went for punches but she fell on Cindy's already propped legs. Cindy pushed them forward and sent Libby across the hall. Cindy arose and charged for Libby once more. Jimmy once again got to his feet and he pushed Cindy hard against some lockers. This time he faced her and pushed her hard against the lockers using all the strength he had. "CINDY THIS HAS TO STOP!" Jimmy glared hard into her eyes but she returned no fear of him or stopping for that matter, she just continued to kick and wiggle. But Jimmy slammed her again to get her attention. Jimmy had really seen her in another element. Her cheeks were completely red and her face was as well. Blazing greens with pupils shrunken in size. Her expression was one of anger and fear but only tears was the only thing that hit Jimmy the hardest. Never had he seen her face with tears and so much anger. Cindy panted hard, her chest rising and falling with every breath faster and faster. Just then Sheen walked down the hallway, whistling like nothing was going on.

"SHEEN...HELP! GRAB LIBBY!" The moment Jimmy turned to Sheen but Cindy slapped Jimmy and ran for the Libby charging at her. Sheen quickly grabbed Libby by her waist by wrapping his arms around her. The instant motion made Libby swing and pulled her weight came crashing down on him and they tumbled backwards. Jimmy jumped in front of Sheen and Libby and stared hard at Cindy as she came to a crashing halt. She lifted her fists but the seriousness in Jimmy's face made her lower them. She panted hard and banged her fists on Jimmy's chest with the last bit of energy she had.

"UGGHHHHH!"

Cindy sped off down the hallway as Jimmy stood there with heavy breathing. "Jimmy? Should I go tell the teachers?"

"No. You take care of Libby and get her to the nurse, I'll handle Cindy" Libby and Sheen laid on the ground with Libby in his arms in shock but got up quickly disappearing down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well...she's been banged up pretty bad but nothing seems broken or out of place. You can walk in there and see her if you like" The nurse slipped off her rubber gloves and threw them in the trash. "Thanks for checking her out Ms. Bea."

"Anytime Sheen" Ms. Bea winked at Sheen and walked in her office.

One thing about Ms. Bea was she never got in your business. If you got in a fight she would fix you up right there and then and ask questions when you felt like it. Most teens confided in her with their most secretive of secrets. Ms. Bea had short curly hair that was a creamy yellow. She had a sweet smile and a loving and caring attitude, which told you that she's not just here for the monthly paycheck. Always wearing her white doctors uniform, no one would every knew what she wore underneath. Slightly chubby but completely docile. She was never the one to lose her head in a major problem. Sheen watched her as she closed her door and then he made his move. He relaxed himself and clenched his fists readied to open the door. "Sheen..." He immediately opened the door and rushed in. "Libby! Are you okay?" Libby stopped wavering her legs and giggled slightly. She whipped her head back to remove hair in her face. "I just wanted to see if you were still out there so that you can get my shoes, that's all" She watched how Sheen's expression switched to relieved. "Oh,..." Sheen made his way on the sparkling white floor to retrieve Libby's shoes. They seemed so simple to him. A nice purple and white shoe design, with cute little bunnies bouncing on them. Sheen grinned slightly and passed them to Libby. She thanked them and put them on her socked feet. Libby was wearing a yellow patient uniform that fell to her thighs. Her hair seemed to fall in every direction it felt like, but now her focus was on her current visitor. Sheen, who was pulling up a chair next to her, folded his hands but then pulled them away to rap his fingertips on his thighs. "So the doc says that you don't have too much to worry about"

"yeah..."

Silence set in. Strips of light fell shined through the blinds on Sheen and Libby's face as it began to warm up in the room. Libby just sat and wavered her legs a bit slower as she looked from Sheen to the window. She sighed and began to lower her head.

"hush...Libby"

"yeah?"

"Um, you know...the fight and all...I was just wondering...I mean I-I don't want to get in anyone's business, you know 'cause...well you know..." Sheen groaned, slapped and lowered his head in complete confusion. Now Sheen has been confused many of times, but today he was thoroughly confused. He had no idea what to say to Libby, and he really wanted to know what happened with her and Cindy. But he didn't want to pry into her personal issues. Libby sighed and turned to Sheen with tears pleading to fall from her face. Sheen looked at her and bit his lower lip an raised his hand with his fingers spread across his face. He felt pained to even ask her more. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked...I mean I have no right to ask you that. I don't need to know" Libby got up from the bed and stood tall above Sheen. She bent down on her knees and leaned towards Sheen. He tensed but shot up to look at her eyes. She quickly threw her arms around Sheen, giving him a small hug and whispered in his ear... "You need to know Sheen" She pulled her head to the side of his. Sheen tensed slightly but wrapped his arms around Libby pulling her closer for comfort. Ms. Bea looked at them through her window and smiled her soft grin then closed the blinds.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry folks for taking so long to write the next chapter, I had to catch up in school a bit...

On to the story!

It was getting late. School was going to be over soon, and once the bell rang kids would be flooding out. Jimmy tore down every hall, just looking for the blonde. Panic. That's what he was feeling. She can't be alone. Who knows what will happen? What would of happened if he had not of stopped the fight? Blood? Pain? Death? Jimmy shivered at the word and his thoughts. He shook it off. Enough of the what if's Jimmy bent low, hands on his knees. He breathed hard and felt cold sweat trickle down his nose. I...can't...find...her Jimmy leaned against the lockers and slumped to the floor. He felt sick to his stomach. So much for cutting the track team.

Aww Drat! I'm a genius for crying out loud! I have to find her

Jimmy rose to his feet. He took a quick glance at his watch. 3:20 Jimmy groaned. C'mon Jimmy think!...Think! If I were Cindy where would I go? Jimmy was perplexed. I don't know her that well, for the most part...I don't know GIRLS that well either!..." he trailed. He started pacing...somthing was coming to him. "girls are the opposite of guys...so if I was sad I would go to the library, but if I was happy I would go..."

TO THE CANDYBAR!

His eyes flashed.

"Brain Blast!"

Jimmy took off down the hall looking for the exit. He couldn't wait to see her. A strange feeling over took him though. He loved to solve a mystery, but this one...no no, he had better joy than all the others. He knew where Cindy was. Big deal right? Jimmy couldn't place his finger on this sudden joy. He just knew that if he found her he could...Jimmy stopped. He could what? He shook his head. He never thought of this. What would he tell her? Why was he looking for her? Jimmy's eyes widened. Cindy would have nothing to do with him. She already was upset, beat him mad, and was going to be in trouble if anyone found out about what happened today. Why would she want to see him? Jimmy's hand trembled at the door handle...no! He pulled his hand away from the door handle. It was better to let her solve this one herself.

He let his hand fall to his side. No...there was nothing he could do...those words echoed in his mind. He never thought that there was nothing he could do. He always had or was thinking of a way to fix things. He couldn't fix this... and he knew it. He remembered the words he said to Sheen.

"No. You take care of Libby and get her to the nurse, I'll handle Cindy"

No he couldn't. She doesn't like you remember? You're enemies. That's what you were made for. That's what you have to be to her. That's what she wants. Jimmy's hands tensed. He could feel the fire burn within him. That same fire he had everytime he saw her. His defense. He knew that he had to be ready to say the next smartest thing, the next smartest line, the better report, the better project, the better invention, the better in anything! The best in everything. He had to be better. He had to prove to Cindy who he was. He is Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. And he was the smartest there was to offer.

Jimmy grinned evilly. This was it. He had his mind set. And to think I was going to help her What has she ever done for me? When has she ever been nice? When has she ever been anything good to me? He couldn't fall to her level. He was too good. He was smarter than them all! Jimmy built up a small chuckle. Then a hearty laugh. He then threw his head back with a manic ridiculous laugh. He laughed harder and harder as he heard the laugh echo down the halls. He stopped. The bell rung. oh no... Jimmy leaned to hear. Hard steps came closer and louder in sound. Jimmy turned to run, but it was too late. Every kid came storming out. He was trampled in the millions of feet. All he heard was frantic screaming and constant gossip about others.

Jimmy got up weak to his feet. He sighed and went back in to retrieve his bag. Checking the time he found it was late. He'd better hurry. Arriving to his locker he opened it and grabbed his dark brown bag and closed the locker. He heaved a sigh and made his way back to the entrance. He stopped. Was this really what he wanted? To be enemies? He felt a tighted feeling in his chest. Something wasn't right. Could he do this to Cindy? What if she really needed him? Jimmy bit his lip and raised his hand over his mouth. Something made him worry. Maybe...maybe he should check up on her. Jimmy twisted his lips and thoughts. You're pushin' it Jimmy


End file.
